Various home security systems are available that detect intruders and alert appropriate authorities. Typically home security systems detect intrusion onto a location using motion sensors, door sensors, and other various sensors capable of detecting entry onto the location. However, these systems are typically only effective when activated.
Examples of existing pressure sensors include, for example, the Security Mat Alarm System disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,707,386 and the Pressure-Detection Device and Method of U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0093690. Further, a variety of home security and industrial inventory systems exist. For example, a home security system that detects entry and exit of unauthorized persons from a home or other location will only alert a user when that entry or exit is unauthorized. While this may help protect a location from unauthorized entry, the system will not detect removal or disturbance of items at a location when the system is not activated, such as by a person who is ordinarily authorized to enter a particular location. Further, while existing pressure sensors may detect whether an item is moved, such sensors are not in communication with a home security system to act in conjunction with the home security system. These systems also do not provide a user interface allowing a user to readily alter one or more parameters related to the pressure sensor.
In another example, pressure sensors may be able to detect the presence or absence of an object in an industrial or retail setting, however, currently available pressure sensors and related systems are unsuited for providing one or more customizable alerts when activities related to the one or more pressure sensors are detected.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method of tracking an object using one or more pressure sensors for determining when an item is moved and enabling a customized alert to be sent to one or more users based on movement of the object.